Shego
Shego is Dr. Drakken's sidekick and is by far Kim's most dangerous enemy. She was wanted in several countries; eleven, as noted by Wade during the first episode. She wears a green-and-black jumpsuit and is highly skilled in martial arts. Stealthy, Drakken accused her of being sneakier and quieter than ninjas, later saying she was one (however that boastful statement was lost in the A Sitch in Time reset), although Shego herself never claimed to be one. Ron nursed a slight attraction to her at first sight, but quickly got over it after seeing how dangerous she was. Shego used to be a superheroine alongside her brothers as part of Team Go. All of them were hit by a mysterious multi-colored "comet" when they were younger which instilled in each a color-coded glowing superpower, of which Shego's is green. The properties of her power were never fully defined but has been seen to stun; burn; melt; cut through the strongest of metals, including alien constructions; and can deliver concussive force. Normally Shego expresses her glow enshrouding her hands and fingers, but can also range it as a beam—distance unknown—as well as concentrate and toss like a ball of chi or ball lightning. It should be noted that despite the properties of her ability, Shego has a tendency to drop or dial it back during key moments of close quarter combat with Kim which would otherwise injure the girl. According to her brother Hego, Shego left their group because the more evil they fought, the more Shego liked it and became a villainess. According to Shego, she had quit because her brothers were intolerably annoying. Most of Shego and Kim's confrontations result in hand-to-hand combat. She constantly taunts Kim about her lack of fashion sense or whatever else she can think of. She also taunts Kim about her youth, addressing her by childish nicknames such as "Kimmie", "Princess", "Cupcake", and "Pumpkin". Shego also has a degree in child development, revealed in "Stop Team Go" when she was a substitute teacher for Kim and Ron's class, having been temporarily turned good. During that time, she and Kim actually ended up becoming friends. Even though they are sworn enemies, Shego has seemed to occasionally care about Kim. When Drakken teamed up with the alien Warmonga, Shego saved Kim's life by stopping Warmonga from harming her, and eventually contacting Kim's brothers through the Kimmunicator for help. In the series finale, Shego teams up with Kim (to which Kim says "See, you do care" and she does not deny it), Ron, and Drakken to save the world. Although it is hinted in that same episode during the medal award ceremony that she and Drakken become romantically involved, her presence at his table during the finale closing credits was conspicuously missing. Also implied is her going straight, but that too could not be confirmed as the series ended. Initially, Shego was meant to be just Dr. Drakken’s sidekick, designed with green and black as what the creators considered to be known as “bad colors”.[17] However, it was after hearing Nicole Sullivan’s performance as Shego that they started to develop her unique relationship with Drakken, as Nicole portrayed Shego as sarcastic and more intelligent than Drakken, which prevailed along the series as her trademark, even though the characters’ voice actors had already worked together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.[18] Originally, Shego was not included in the initial version of the pilot episode (“Crush”) of Kim Possible, but was added in later versions of it.[19] In Super Sonic Team Possible Shego is one of the main antagonists in the Super Sonic Team Possible series and is usually teamed with Drakken and Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman. She is usually a helping hand to them, but in battle she is very dangerous. Like in the show, she has her green plasma hand power and karate. She may hate Kim but Shego absolutely despises Blaze the Cat and usually tries to defeat her by trying to attack Silver the Hedgehog, insulting Blaze and her fire powers, ironically calling her "Princess" since Blaze is actually a princess. It eventually becomes a running gag where Blaze gets really mad, constantly claws Shego's face, and sets her on fire. Shego also appears in the prequel fanfic, Super Sonic Team Possible: Empires Unite with Drakken and Dr. Eggman.